


Wildest Dreams

by taintedoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedoblivion/pseuds/taintedoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Samifer: Sam gets sprayed walking to school by some asshole in a car. the next driver pulls over and offers him a ride. (prompt from deanwinchesterisasexybastard on tumblr, thanks again for the prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Sam pulled his backpack over his shoulder, holding on to the straps on either side, his eyes glued to the pavement. Usually, it’d be his brother driving him to school but thanks to all the rain and the hole in the roof of the garage, the entire garage was flooded and the car would’ve taken a few hours to get out. So after the rain subsided, Sam decided it was probably a better idea to just walk. He was new to this school, and even worse, he was new to this town. Joining in sophomore year when everyone already had their friends, he felt alone most of the time. And he definitely felt alone this morning, with his earphones stuffed into ear as he walked on the sidewalk and just prayed he’d get to school without incident.

But then again, not a day in Sam’s life had gone by without incident till date, and that wasn’t going to change now. He’d only been walking for about 2 minutes when he felt it; ice cold water colliding into him from the right side and slowly seeping in through his clothes. When the initial shock of the cold water finally subsided it was replaced by flaring anger, and he ripped his earphones out of his ear and looked out at the road accusingly, watching on angrily as a group of kids he recognized from his class drove away laughing. 

Muttering profanities under his breath, he ran his hands over his jacket and jeans, brushing off as much water as he could but it was all absorbed pretty well. He remembered what Dean had told him on many occasions— don’t let them get to you. Nodding slightly, he took a few shaky breaths, trying to control his anger as he shoved his earphones back into place, blasting music that he wasn’t really listening to. 

After another two minutes of walking, he started shivering in the cold November air. He could’ve turned back, gone home, changed, and just sat with his brother all day— but he wasn’t going to let those bullies know they’d won. Fighting through the cold, he kept walking, groaning a little when he realized he still had a good twenty minutes to go. Twenty minutes that were about to be shortened when another car pulled up next to him and he almost jumped back, in fear of getting splashed on again. But then the passenger side window came down slowly and he immediately recognized the driver.

He’d never spoken to him, per say, just watched him in the hallways sometimes. He was a senior, and Sam was just a lost sophomore. He knew from the second he saw all those girls lurking around him that he never had a chance. But it’s not every day that you’re offered a ride from a hot senior. Blushing a little, Sam ducked his head as he accepted the offer, sliding into the passenger seat of the car.

The engine of the car rumbled to life and they were off, the butterflies in Sam’s stomach fluttering like crazy, and if he wasn’t shivering from the cold, he might have been shaking at what was happening. Rubbing his hands together, he consciously kept his eyes glued to the road, scared that if he looked once he’d end up staring. 

“You’re Sam Winchester, right?” Sam froze, finally turning his head to look at him. Even though he’d somehow forgotten how to speak, lucky for him, his body could still react to his name and he nodded slowly, smiling. “I’m Lucifer.”

“I know,” Sam nodded, his words coming back to him, and immediately he regretted it. “I mean, I’ve heard. I’ve seen you,” Sam paused, mentally shaking himself for being such an idiot, “..in the hallway.” He completed, giving him a sheepish smile and feeling even more like an idiot than he already did.  

Before he could turn completely red out of embarrassment and possibly decide to hide in his house forever, Sam heard him chuckle, the most beautiful sound he’d heard in a while, and he felt his nerves calm down and hike up at the same time. Daring to turn slightly, he saw Lucifer looking at him, smiling at him with a completely unreadable expression and for a few moments, he was stunned. He couldn’t move a limb and his brain seemed to forget how to process anything— all he could do was stare into those eyes that seemed like a vast and endless ocean and just hope and pray that this moment would never pass. 

But it had to when the car finally came to a screeching halt and brought Sam snapping back into reality. Turning around reluctantly, he looked out of the window to see a quaint little diner that he knew was about fifteen minutes from school. 

“Wait, we’re not at school?” Sam frowned, turning back to look at Lucifer who seemed to be grinning even wider, if that was even possible.

“I said I’d give you a ride, I didn’t say I would take you to school,” Lucifer winked, opening his door and placing one foot out of the car. “You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not even wow i don't know what this is is this even going anywhere hm it could go somewhere i'm trash excuse me


End file.
